beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Beelzeb 125XF
Hell Beelzeb 125XF (Japanese: 地獄ベルゼブブ 125XF Jigoku Beruzebubu 125XF) is an Attack-type Beyblade that was released in the Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades on December 28, 2011 in Japan and is a variation of Bakushin Beelzeb T125XF. Face Bolt: Beelzeb The Face Bolt depicts "Beelzebub". Beelzebub is Hewbrew for "Lord of the Flies". Beelzebub was a Semitic deity that was worshiped in the Philistine city of Ekron, a city located in Israel. However, Beelzebub later appeared in the Bible, as a demon and one of the Seven Princes of Hell, representing gluttony. The design features the head of Beelzebub, a fly-like face with it's four antennae, while wearing a red crown with black highlights. Beelzebub's face and antennae are black, with red details and appears on a blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Beelzeb Beelzeb is a translucent dark green that is primarily circular, despite having various ridges and bumps around it's sides. However, it is equally distributed throughout, making it one of the most balanced Energy Rings of all. Beelzeb is also two-sided, with details of Beelzebub's fly-like face and legs, of which this Beyblade is based on; along with a crown on Beelzebub. Its translucent dark gray in color. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Hell Hell depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. It has the widest diameter of all non-4D Fusion Wheels as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 44-46 millimeters. It has moderate Attack, very good Defense and good Stamina properties, making it the very Top-Tier Balance Type Wheel. Its original release was gold for Hell Kerbecs BD145DS. Through having good amount of Stamina it's not to good for Stamina customization due to the fact that it has the most of it's weight in the middle. Attack: 3 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 5 Spin Track: 125 125 is a basic Spin Track of moderate height, midway between 85 and 230. It is an average Track, with no real gimmick other than it's specified height and has some use in Stamina-Type customizations but is overall outclassed by it's variants, T125 and D125, along with others such as BD145 and TH170. Its in translucent pink color. Performance Tip: Extreme Flat (XF) Extreme Flat (XF) is the widest plastic Flat Performance Tip, currently available (second being WF). Extreme Flat has fast and aggressive movement, equal to that of Right Rubber Flat. Although having more Stamina than Right Rubber Flat due to being plastic, it is not as fast as Right Rubber Flat, which is made of rubber, which gives it more friction with the Stadium floor. Nevertheless, Extreme Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type Beyblades, and is top-tier at that.Its blue in color. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Gallery hell.jpg|parts bottom with every thing.jpg|bottom Trivia *A Bey in the video game, Beyblade: Metal Fusion known as Belzebrute, may have inspired the creation of Hell Beelzeb 125XF and Bakushin Beelzeb T125XF. **This is also the second time where a Bey from a video game, may have inspired the creation of a future Bey. The first was Evil Befall UW145EWD. *Having the Hell Wheel is quite fitting for Hell Beelzeb, considering how in the Bible, Beelzebub was one of the Seven Princes of Hell. **Hell Beelzeb also has similarities to it's counterpart, Bakushin Beelzeb. They both contain the Beelzeb Face Bolt and Energy Ring, they use a variant of 125, and both use XF. *Despite being based on Beelzebub, there is a constellation in space called "Musca" which is Latin for "fly" and was represented as such. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades